Figure 8
by ExtraordinarySoul
Summary: Chaos Controls lands Sonic in present day Toronto, meeting a lonely girl vying for the attention of a local athlete. With his help she gets the guy, just as Dr. Eggman shows up. With the city in danger and the wrath of Shadow, anger of Knuckles and the fate of both worlds on the line, Sonic and his new friends must collect all the Chaos Emeralds before it's too late. SonicX-based.


Here's our first chapter! Based on Sonic X, roughly. Please let us know what you think, everyone. No flames please.

-A and E.

**Chapter 1 - Frosty Blue Comet**

Winter in Toronto was less than friendly that year, Autumn remembered quietly as the city bus slid on yet another slippery road. She held onto the pole for dear life, hoping the contents of her bag wouldn't spill out everywhere. Having just finished a giant poster project for her workplace, Autumn was carrying more than the usual amount of art supplies.

The bus stopped at the end of her street and she promptly stepped off into the freezing cold air. Up until that point, everything was relatively normal: she was in her thick winter jacket, her face wrinkling in shock to the icy wind that met her, and a burst of snowflakes greeted her. Everything was normal for January in Toronto.

Well, it was...until the lights went out.

It all happened in a sort of blur. When she got off the bus, there was a man pointing at the sky on the corner.

"Look! It's a shooting star! Or an asteroid! A UFO! Somebody got a camera?!"

Autumn caught the end of the sight as groups of people looked up at the snowy sky, but she saw enough. A bright, almost blinding light with what looked like a comet, bathing the entire sky in electricity, was traveling at lightning speed over the city, just above them. She covered her forehead to shield her eyes from the brightness, and then suddenly it disappeared. In that split second, the entire city fell into darkness.

People screamed and ran into each other, disoriented in the dark. The power was out for roughly ten seconds, as if a glitch had happened at the major plant, and then it was back. Autumn found herself sitting in the snow, her bag spilling out markers and many other bits of art paraphernalia. Embarrassed and hoping her supplies wouldn't be ruined, she grabbed handfuls and shoved them into her bag, not caring that she grabbed handfuls of snow as well.

That wasn't all she grabbed, though, and she was about to find it the moment she locked her apartment door behind her. With the lights back on, she assumed everything was fine.

Autumn's eyes grew wide when she set her bag in the living room and returned just moments later, seeing some kind of animal, confused and dizzy, sitting on the floor by her art bag.

"What the hell..."

It wasn't a cat, it was blue. Cats weren't blue. But it was kind of big to be a ferret...and had a different body type. Kind of spiked hair...or were those scales? Was it even skin?

Cautiously, she grabbed the broom from the nearby kitchen and poked the animal gently, "Is it...is it dead?"

Suddenly, the creature open its eyes and shot her a glare. Wait, a glare? Was she imagining this? Did someone drug her in the ten-second blackout?

"Hey, where are you going with that broom?!" it said, sounding offended.

Offended?

"The fuck? You...did you just talk?" Autumn could feel her heart pounding, as if she was going crazy, "Cats don't talk..." She pointed the broom at the talking cat. "Stay there or...or I'll hit you!"

"You really don't have to swear, you know," the thing continued, crossing its arms, "I'm not a CAT, do I look like one to you?"

She found herself answering, "Well...uh..."

"And hit me?" it chuckled, "You'll have to catch me first!" In the blink of an eye, the little animal had darted to the other side of the room.

Autumn's eyes flashed, "HEY. Get back here! I uh...I'm going to call the police!"

Did she just threaten a blue, talking rodent with the police? Maybe she was on some kind of hallucinogenic drug after all.

"Oh, is that what you say to cats? HA!" it continued, circling the room, running on the walls, "Go ahead, what are you going to say to them? 'A blue cat is running around my apartment, and it cat talk!' They're going to think you're NUTS!"

Autumn swung the broom and of course, missed.

"Where you swinging that thing?" it said, laughing, "By the way, I'm behind you now."

She jumped nearly a foot in the air, "Ok, seriously, WHAT are you? WHO are you?!"

The creature stood in front of her and gave a thumbs up, smirking, "I'm Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog!"

Autumn closed her eyes, "I must be drunk..."

"Wait, what?"

"I don't understand...how did you get in here?"

"Well if you hadn't so rudely scooped me up outside...come to think of it, it's much nicer in here! Warm, even!" Sonic propped himself on the couch, "Wherever this is, exactly..."

Autumn frowned, "Ok, um...first things first, you're rather dirty, so..." She gently picked him up and set him on the floor. "No couch for now, just...wait here?"

Sonic blinked at her, "Uh, sure?"

"Seriously, I'll be right back." Thankful for the pet store next to her building, Autumn rushed downstairs and to the store just before it closed. She was back in roughly 15 minutes, and out of breath.

"You're SLOW." Sonic commented.

"Yeah, well, you're a talking hedgehog, we all have our odd little quirks," she commented, closing the door behind her, being sure to lock it. Living alone made her paranoid sometimes.

"What's in the bag?"

Autumn picked him up again and headed towards the bathroom, "Soap."

Sonic jumped out of her arms and appeared on the sink when she turned the lights on, "Um, what? Did you just call me dirty?" He saw the bottle as she set it by the tub. "Is that for CATS?"

"I used to have a cat! I promise, it won't hurt, it'll be fine."

"You don't get it, I don't DO baths."

"Sonic, you smell."

"Gee thanks...wait, I didn't get your name."

"It's Autumn," she said, sighing, "Please just...if you're going to stay here or at least sit on my furniture...let me clean you up, you smell like smog."

Sonic stamped his foot angrily, "I'm not dirty, and I am not taking a bath, I hate water!"

Autumn crossed her arms, "Bath, or back out onto the cold street you go."

"I choose the street!"

She closed the door behind them, "Listen, if you want, I'll do it in the sink. I get the feeling you're...afraid of water."

"Me? Afraid? NEVER." Sonic shook his head.

Autumn turned on the tap and Sonic darted onto the floor. She smirked a little.

"I promise you, it won't take long."

"And if I don't?"

Autumn got down on the floor to his level, "You don't wanna know."

Sonic's speed wasn't much use once he was in the water. No matter how he struggled and tried to get away, he couldn't move. He was terrified, thinking he would drown. And then, he realized something extraordinary– he was safe.

"This...this isn't so bad..." Sonic commented.

Autumn looked down at the massive water stain going all over her shirt, "Yeah?"

"It's...kind of nice," Sonic layed back, "I like this."

"Good, because I'm down," she grabbed the little hand towel and handed it to him, "Go ahead, I'm not drying you, too...lick yourself clean, whatever you do..."

"LICK myself clean?" Sonic gave her the dumbest look her could muster.

"I've never met a hedgehog, sue me!" she raised her hands and left the room.

Sonic appeared on the couch before she could even get to the living room, "Yeah, you've got a lot to learn!"

"Well, for starters, I'd like to learn where you came from," she said slowly, "Are you some secret government experiment or something?"

Sonic laughed, "You say a lot of weird things. But now that I think of it..." He tilted his head back, "I'm not sure, really. One minute I was running around, and then..." Sonic paused. "Chaos Control." He looked at her, "Where am I?"

"Uh, Toronto." She replied.

"Tor..onto?" Sonic felt unfamiliar with the word.

"Yeah, in Ontario. Canada. Do you know where that is?"

"...uh.." Now he was more confused.

Autumn tilted her head, "Toronto, Ontario, Canada, North America...the World?"

"What world?"

Now the questions were even weirder.

"Uh, you know...Earth?"

"EARTH?!" Sonic bounced off the couch, off the wall and around the room, landing swiftly in front of her, "Chaos Control sent me here...through to another dimension, and another time...what year is it?"

"2013..."

"I think I'm in some major trouble, then," Sonic sounded panicky, "Wait, if I'm here...then where are all my friends?"

"Friends?" Autumn was intrigued, "There's more like you?"

"Yeah..." Sonic looked at her, "I can trust you, I think..."

"Well I didn't call the police, or drown you in the sink," Autumn smiled a little, "Sonic...I'm kind of a loner around here. Even if I wanted to tell, I've got no one TO tell." Her cheeks flushed then. "Except...nevermind."

"So...you think maybe you could help me?" Sonic asked hopefully. He was putting his trust in her so quickly. Autumn didn't understand it. Maybe in the world he was from, trust was something that came easier. It sounded like a nice world to live in.

"I'll try..." she got off the couch and sat down in front of him, "So, Sonic the hedgehog...what's your story?"


End file.
